That Time in the Batmobile
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: The Batmobile is big enough – roomy, quiet. For not to mention soundproof, unlike Barry's and Oliver's vehicles. Dick doesn't need to hide his moans, doesn't need to worry about anyone noticing them. WallyxDickxRoy. Threesome. YJ Kink Prompt.


**Disclaimer: **Young Justice © DC Comics, Warner Bros

**Rated: M+ (?)**

**Warning(s): **Threesome, oral & anal sex, M/M/M, slash, subtle underage, shameless PWP.

**Pairing(s): **Wally/Dick/Roy (Kid Flash/Robin/Red Arrow)

**YJ Kink Meme prompt: **Wally/Dick/Roy - sex _in_ the Batmobile, please!

**Wordcount: **2000+

**AN: **I wrote this as a celebration for reaching over 200 followers on Tumblr! _That_ and I need to work on writing porn. It's hard, okay? And I feel like I messed up.

However, I've wanted to write a threesome with these boys for a long time. Can't promise it's _fantastic_ or anything since I used this opportunity to practice both my present-tense writing _and_ sex writing, but if you read, _please_ review? Hand me your thoughts, though flamers will be laughed at.

Just saying. Now, you may proceed.

* * *

**-O-**

**That Time in the Batmobile**

**-O-**

The Batmobile is big enough – roomy, quiet. For not to mention soundproof, unlike Barry's and Oliver's vehicles. Dick doesn't need to hide his voice, doesn't need to worry about anyone noticing them. The only sounds emitting is their moaning and the noises from their stimulating activities.

He feels Wally's finger in him, slowly, steadily pushing inside. It doesn't hurt anymore. He's quite capable now after such a long time. Ready to go and comfortable by the way he's being stretched so compassionately. True, the sensation is always a bit on the uneasy side in the beginning, until the massaging and the pushes against his sweet spot starts.

One would believe the slow movements would drive them both insane, but it doesn't. It's okay. It always is. Just like they always reach the point where the pace needs changing, but at the moment it's _perfect,_ _hot_ and _thrilling_.

Dick feels his other lover take more part. Roy's hand is under his chin, guiding his lips to meet his. They kiss deeply, Dick's nose pressing into the redhead's cheek without caring how amateurish it might look like. They're desperate and inconsiderate when it comes to anything but their exchange of lips. It makes it sloppy; _moist_.

The acrobat loves it. He loves how their hands roam his body, appreciating its every form and curve. Loves how they, unlike anyone else on this planet, can make him squirm, beg, _pray_. Dick doesn't like depending on anyone, but when it comes to Roy Harper and Wally West he'd surrender without second thoughts.

It's too good to give up on. He doesn't mind how they dominate him; how he's reduced to a panting, begging, wriggling _mess_ as long as they never stop doing this. Never stop kissing, sucking, licking, _teasing_ – he loves it. God, how he loves it.

Roy lifts him gently, and he moans out when it gives Wally more access to his hole. The oldest hero lays him over his stomach like a blanket, before he once more cups his cheeks and kisses him from over the young teen's shoulder; deep, _loving_. Dick likes this Roy. So compassionate and full of affection, unlike the stoic, cool demeanour he puts on – at least that's what he's been doing recently.

The other redhead seems to have been under a lot of stress. Not that Wally and Dick mind being the ones to calm him, to make him feel welcomed and loved. After all, they had been the ones who were officially together, and Roy, had been the one standing on the sidelines. They knew from the start that he was attracted to them both, but first of all, they had to come to terms with their own relationship.

When they realised that having Red Arrow next to them was far better than just being two, they decided that Roy had to be added. They needed him too. Needed him close, and still do.

Need to feel him engulfed in the same warmth, because they _love_ him – they really do.

And now they have him – have each other – and none are letting go.

"A bit more, Roy," Wally says; his voice is husky, and yet eager as he glances up to look at the oldest redhead. He kisses Dick's thigh, fingers pushing further inside of him as the butterflies within the younger male's stomach only increases as. He feels the archer comply by lifting him further up so Dick's back is pressed against the twenty-year-old's muscled chest.

Roy's lips are on his neck now, kissing and sucking, determined to make bright love bites all over the young boy's neck. Hands are clasped underneath each of Dick's knees, and soon Roy pulls on them, all while his mouth sweep over Dick's flushed, red skin. When Roy tugs the knees apart, Wally gains more access; he smirks and rewards the other redhead by meeting him over Dick's shoulder. They kiss deeply, Wally's free hand moving up to pinch Dick's left nipple whilst Roy massages his mouth against his.

God, _shit_ – _so good_.

"Ngh, Wally!" Richard gasps; he quivers and shuts his eyes for a minute. It's overwhelming, _fantastic_. "Roy!"

Somehow, his voice does something to them both. They're a bit rougher now and suddenly he's been turned around, butt in the air and completely vulnerable to whatever Kid Flash wants to do. He gasps again. God, Wally just found his sweet spot. Shit, hell, _Christ_ – it feels _amazing_. He tries to hold back a noise, which is pretty much a mixture between desperate gasps and sighs, but he can't. He can only wriggle his butt as if to signal for Wally to get a move on.

The Boy Wonder reaches out, desperately tightening his grip on Roy's amazing, strong arms. They kiss once more; Dick forces his tongue into the redhead's mouth, which in turn makes the older male groan lustfully. Roy's sound turns louder when Dick grabs his cock. He strokes, and utters a curse when Wally's fingers have stretched him to the point where it _burns_; where _he_ burns with _need_.

"In me," he whines, uncharacteristically pleading. "Please!"

Wally massages his hips, and the lips are all over his lower back, not yet reaching his hole, but rests just above his butt. Dick feels so warm, and torn. He truly wants to concentrate on Roy's tongue that's now in _his_ mouth, because he keeps losing _focus_, but it's so _good_. So good to not be thinking, just let them fondle and do all they can to make him scream and plead.

Not once does it cross his mind that he's supposed to be too young, that this isn't _right_ and that everyone with _judge_, because it _is_ right. To him. He's warm, happy – wonderful – and he just wants more. More and more.

There's a break. Wally's finger withdraws and Dick shudders, because he _knows_ what's coming next and damn he _wants it_. "Dude, either you put that in or I'm gonna strangle you!" he threatens, teeth clapped together and his impatience reaching a whole new level. They've mentioned it before; that although he never complains being the one whom always takes them in, he's _demanding_. If he wants something they'll know and Dick is most aware it turns them on, so he's not about to quit.

Roy chuckles, and because Batman's protégé's whole body is practically lying draped over the archer it feels like a comforting buzz to Dick. Not quite like Wally's vibrating, but it's great nonetheless. "You heard him, Wally," Roy drawls, his voice low, _desirable_. "Pretty bird's getting impatient. Either you do this or I'm gonna have to take over."

"No way in hell."

And then Wally pushes in. Dick gasps – loudly, and carelessly. For a brief moment he's just relieved that the Batmobile is soundproof; if not Alfred would've heard them by now. He doesn't dwell for long; just groans and tries to wriggle. Although he's been stretched for a long time he has to steady his breath and relax for Wally to fit.

Roy distracts him by cupping his cheeks. Suddenly, his tongue is all over the place; his neck, his lips, his forehead, temple, chest – _everywhere_. It's enough to make him ignore the burn of Wally sliding completely in, but afterwards it's all he can feel. The complete and utter emotion of being full. It was disturbingly enjoyable.

_Continue. Don't stop._

Once more he gasps when Wally starts to move. He arches his back, sits up, and is against Wally's chest, the older teen's arms keeping his hips steady. Dick wraps his arms around his best friend's head from behind, and the speedster kisses Dick's shoulder, bites and sucks as he thrusts with determination.

For a moment Roy can only watch his young lovers. Dick's pleading sounds and Wally's persistence; it's… enthralling. He moans a bit himself, because whenever Wally pushes _he_ can feel it too. Dick's practically _sitting_ on his stomach, knees on either side as Wally slams into him. "Wally!" Dick's voice is even louder now, more desperate.

The need to pleasure their youngest lover takes over. Roy grabs Dick's bobbing cock, and takes it to his lips. The reaction is wondrous when Dick starts screaming both their names, one at a time. The archer smirks and completely engulfs the organ, his tongue running over the foreskin, the tip, the _entire_ length but _painfully_ slow.

"Oh, Wally, Christ _fuck – don't stop! Roy_ faster, _please_!"

At that moment Wally starts vibrating. The quivering sensation buzzes their entire minds and all Roy can do is sigh in pure pleasure, his mouth too occupied to moan now. Yet, he's sure Dick can _feel_ the change as he forces the member further into his mouth.

"Ngh, Diiiick…" their speedster moans, his lips desperately sucking on his lover's shoulder as he rams into him. His vibrations accelerate. "You're so _fucking good_."

"Faster!" is Dick's only response, his eyes hazy as he looks up in the roof of the Batmobile. Sweat prickles down his forehead and chest; he knows he can't hold on much longer, because Roy's starting fondling his complete package. The tongue never slows down, and it causes shivers, along with Wally's fortunate skill of making everything _move_. He turns his head to meet said teen over his shoulder. They kiss, strongly and lovingly, before he feels his official boyfriend pick up speed.

_Fuck_. Having a vibrating lover is _awesome_.

"_Wally, Roy – shit!_"

And then, while screaming both their names, Dick comes into Roy's mouth. Wally follows suit, though making sure to ride out his orgasm to the fullest, before finally slowing down. They collapse over their oldest love, and Roy lets them. The Boy Wonder pants; despite his exhaustion he reaches down to kiss Roy's cock.

When feeling the hot lips lock around on him after such a show, it doesn't take long before the third hero climaxes too. Roy doesn't even care about it being quick. If anyone else had seen Wally and Dick like this, they wouldn't have lasted any longer themselves. These two… too perfect; in every single way.

The heroes are a tangled mess of cum, sweat, and limbs, but Dick has never felt more content. Gently, he moves so that he lays over Red Arrow, his cheek on the older male's shoulder and his hand searching for Wally's. Said freckled teen manages to crawl up to them, and he wraps his arm around Dick's waist, nose finding his dark hair. Roy turns and joins Wally around Dick's middle. They hug him in-between them and grins.

"That was… _amazing_," Wally utters, face flushed and still not tired of kissing Dick's sweaty skin. Currently, his lips rest on the acrobat's temple, hands stroking his boyfriend's naked side. "Dude, you're _so fucking good_, you know that?"

"Yeah," Dick sighs, smirk evident. "Some redheads told me. Quite recently actually."

Roy snickers and Dick feels another kiss. They're so tender when they're done with these things. It's unbelievable his lovers are the same people he work with – the reckless, impulsive speedster and the grumpy, focused archer. But he doesn't complain; he _knows_ that this is who they are, and if it's up to him _he's_ the only one who's ever going to see them like this.

See them this vulnerable, yet strong and just… _perfect_.

"Uhm," Wally begins quietly, his tired green eyes sweeping over the seats in the Batmobile. "I hope you know how to clean those…"

The Boy Wonder takes his best pal's hand and kisses it, all while he flashes off a tedious smirk. "Relax. Bruce won't be home for about two days; I'll have it fixed by then. Might be the world's greatest detective, but I'm the second – I know how to hide things from him."

"Two days, huh?" Roy muses. The archer brings his two lovers closer, and kisses them both on the lips at a time, before smirking in a way that kind of makes Wally want to have another go. Dick is a bit reluctant though, because the exhaustion of their activities is taking its toll on him. This isn't the first time today, and yet he too grins when he hears Roy say: "That means we have plenty of other places in the manor to… have fun before he returns."

"As long as we avoid Alfred…" Dick quietly reminds them.

"… Hey, Dick… you guys have a Jacuzzi… right?" Wally asks as he innocently circles his finger over the shorter teen's nude hip.

Said brunet bites his lip to hide the ridiculously goofy smile that's approaching and then kisses Roy's muscular chest as he tugs them tighter around himself. He loves how warm he is, and he wants to feel their heartbeats close forever. It makes it so much easier to fall asleep nowadays.

"Don't worry, guys," he murmurs tiredly, but content. Wally's fingers are in his hair and Roy's lips are close to his face, barely brushing his temple. His words are slurred as he says: "We'll a've more fun. Just lemme sleep first."

The youngest teen barely hears them exchange laughs, before they too curl their bodies, completely trapping him in-between their warm heat, and muscles. They will, most likely, wake up soon, feeling cold and dirty, but Dick is sure that around that time he's ready for the Jacuzzi anyway.

And a very nice session in the shower. _That_, he is sure his two lovers are more than game for.


End file.
